5 Different Times
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Five different times when Alec Lightwood met the High Warlock of Brooklyn with five different reasons. Drabble Magnus x Alec. SLASH.


English isn't my first language so forgive me for the spelling and grammatical errors in this story. I just want to try to write a story with a different language. So... please enjoy!

* * *

**5 Different Times**  
"Five different times when Alec Lightwood met  
the High Warlock of Brooklyn with five different reasons"  
**The Mortals Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

* * *

**I. **

The first time Alec Lightwood show up at the front of his apartment door when he was relaxing enjoying his solitude. Magnus Bane always hate if someone, whoever they are, harassing his time when he should have been rested. Of course he cursed under his breath uncontrollably when he forced his body to move. Reluctantly, he drags his feet towards the door.

Words full of curse still escape from his lips when he spoke before realizing who was standing at the front door of his apartment before the midnight.

Eyes like a cat staring without blinking to the blue eyed boy who very clearly looked uncomfortable standing there. It did not take long for the corner of his mouth to lift into small grin.

"How did you know?"

Magnus raised one of his eyebrows; did not understand what the purpose of the question.

"How did you know"—the Shadowhunter said, swallowed his own saliva with a little forced—"that I'm... gay? "

The Warlock realized how Alec spoke the last word in a voice almost a whisper, like did not want anyone but him heard that word even know that there was no one else around them at this time.

"I just know," Magnus said. He put both hands on his chest and leaned against the door. His eyes stared at the pair blue eyes of the Shadowhunter who is currently widening. Gestures of the boy in front of him looked a little bit agitated.

"I just know," the Warlock said again, repeating what he said a few seconds ago. "Just as I also know that sooner or later you will appear in front of my apartment tonight, darling."

Of course that was a lie. But unfortunately he did not care especially after saw the shades of red coloring the Shadowhunter's face.

And without waiting for the reaction of the figure before him, Magnus said, "Want to come in? You should know that my door will always be open for you."

* * *

**II. **

It did not take long for Magnus to find the owner of a pair of luminous blue eye was back standing in front of his apartment door. Unlike the first arrival, that time the Shadowhunter only wore a worn brown sweater with pants that the knees slightly hollow—not pure black like before. But Magnus did not care about little things like that.

"Ah, Alexander," he murmured softly, sounding almost like a purr. "Nice to see you again here."

"I—"

But Magnus has been first stop what he wanted to say a figure in front of him. He waved his hand to the room behind him, signalled the Shadowhunter to enter.

Alec looked unsure a few moments before following his steps. He closed the doors immediately and the sound of the door being locked was the only sound in the apartment. Magnus chose to lean on the door while his eyes staring at Alec.

"I came just wanted to say thank you," Alec said as he refused to look into his eyes and prefer watching something on the back of his head. "Thank you for saving my life."

Magnus could not prevent his lips lifted into a smile. "I do not need a thank you from you, Shadowhunter," Magnus responded, "thanks absolutely no sense to me. After all, who was said that my service to save you was free? Just for your information, is very difficult to cure someone from the poison of the Greater Demon. "

The High Warlock of Brooklyn did not escape to notice that blue eyes widened. For some reason he wanted to play around a little tonight.

"You want me to pay for your help? I'm not—"

Magnus nodded once again made the young man fell silence. He walked over to Alec and stop when he stands only an inch from the Shadowhunter. His cat eyes did not separate observes how the body in front of him tense when he strained his fingertips to brush that pale skin.

"Payment," Magnus asserted. "Do not worry. I'm not asking for the impossible things. Only a kiss is enough for me. Only a kiss is not a difficult thing to do, isn't it? "

Although initially want to refused, but in the end the Shadowhunter agreed. And that night, Magnus got his kiss from Alec. At least for now Alec gave him a kiss. He also did not think that short kiss he shared with Alec was the first and the last. Indeed, Magnus like to know if all that was just the beginning.

* * *

**III**.

Magnus had just returned from one of the party which he made with the Downworlder when discovered Alec Lightwood was standing with his back against the wall, looking to the cement so did not notice him until he was standing right in front of the young man. The Shadowhunter was clearly shocked but immediately remove that expression from his face.

"Magnus."

Yes. Magnus, the Warlock said to himself. He always liked how Alec chanting his name. He would like to commend him for having successfully persuaded the boy so as no longer to call him 'Bane'.

"Alexander," Magnus replied. "What are you doing here? Not that I do not like it. However, this seems to be a habit when you come at the same time. Do not you Shadowhunter have a curfew?"

Alec opened his mouth. Magnus already guessed that the owner of a blue eyes that would say something. But after a few minutes passed, Alec finally chose silence. Magnus is very clearly felt the Shadowhunter want to say something to him but holding back.

Once again, Magnus could not resist the temptation to invite Alec into his apartment. Saw Alec Lightwood was in the same room as the last two times longer make did not felt it weird. He also got used to seeing Chairman Meow immediately seated in the lap of the young man as soon as Alec sat down on the sofa near the fireplace.

Magnus was silent. He waited and waited, hoping the Shadowhunter would say something. But in fact, Alec still chose to remain silent. Both pale hands were busy scratching Chairman Meow to make his cat snoring softly.

"Tell me something, Alexander."

Pale hand was suddenly stopped. Alec did not flinch but Magnus clearly see how the shoulder was strained. Chairman Meow hissed angrily before jumped from Alec's lap. A pair of cat's eyes even ignoring the strutting his pet leave the room—leaving them alone with the silence hang in the air.

Since the first time the Nephilim appeared at the party, Magnus considers that it is a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Magnus will not lie if Alexander Lightwood was one of the few mortal beings which able to attract attention at all a matter of time. And now, when both eyes were staring at him with an intense and different from the usual, Magnus can only be silent. His body froze up, not aware if Alec was saying something.

"I think," said the Shadowhunter. Blush appeared on his pale face. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Magnus, too surprised because he did not expect the recognition that all of a sudden, he can only be silent. But it seems Alec misrepresented the attitude. There is a strange flash in the blue eyes before Magnus saw the young man rushed out of his apartment wanted.

Of course the Warlock did not want let Alec to go. He grabbed one pale arm, pushing the body into the nearest wall before red lips reap the Shadowhunter; silence the cries of shocked or escaped from Alec's lips.

"You know," he said in between their breaths. The smile on his face showed satisfaction. "I've been looking forward to that word out of your lips."

* * *

**IV**.

A Warlock was a possessive creature. Not only him but the entire Warlock in the world. And obviously Magnus Bane had that feeling to Alec.

Magnus will never forget that Alec had said that the young man began to fall in love with him. It's just that it was not immediately made to feel doubt. Magnus Bane may be a High Warlock of Brooklyn. He may sound very arrogant to admit that his performance cannot be considered only mediocre. Already there were many night creatures captivated by his charm.

Magnus cannot even count anymore how many have dated for eight hundred years time he had lived in this world.

But with Alec Lightwood, everything was very much different. There was something to make he felt the different than before. There was something in the Shadowhunter made him did not want to leave his side.

He realized if before this, before Alec met him, it was like the Shadowhunter had a feeling to Jace Wayland. Only creatures with brains as small as beetles that did not realized how Alec looked at the young man.

Sometimes Magnus even wants to curse Jace Wayland to be a rat and feed to Chairman Meow. Although deep inside his heart he realized if current Alec 's feeling towards Wayland different, sometimes Magnus still think if the mortal youth still have little feeling for that boy.

Especially when Alec came to him and asked him to help Wayland who had a problem with one of the Inquisitors.

Magnus should know that it would be better if he did not involve himself with the affairs of the Shadowhunter and Valentine. What he did was enough for this. It's just... after hearing how Alec pleaded, Magnus could not say no.

"I know you are very possessive, Magnus."

He heard Alec sigh every time his kiss landed on the skin pale. Although blue eyed Shadowhunter throwed protest, but that did not necessarily stop what he was doing. Magnus smiled broadly when successfully reap sigh softly from the Nephilim. He does not look mind when Alec squeezing his hair hard enough.

"But that does not mean you can mark my body with, doesn't it. What if... someone else noticed?"

Magnus growled but damped by Alec skin surface. He no longer seemed to matter when he was sucking hard the pale skin covered with marks of runes in the body of the Shadowhunter.

"I just wanted to remind you that you are mine, little Shadowhunter," muttered Magnus. Cat's eyes gleamed in the shadow of the room lights. "I hope you do not forget. You're the one that has been promised in advance that I can do what I want if it helps Wayland."

Alec made a sound similar to a growl. Magnus hissed when he felt tug on his hair before his lips met with Alec's. He soon returned his kiss with equal enthusiasm.

No longer concerned about the consequences for what he did.

* * *

**V**.

Magnus immediately knew something was different when Alec appeared again and woke him from his sleep. Out there, rain fell from the sky. Lightning occasionally grabbed in the dark sky. And Alec, the Shadowhunter likely to ignore how wet his body. His black hair was attached at the pale face. Not as usual, Magnus sees nothing different in a pair of blue eyes in front of him.

"I know I bothered you," Alec said. His voice was faint in the rain. "But I could not sleep. The nightmares. Max—"

Alec did not need to finish that sentence. For Magnus, everything was clear. Without saying anything he grabbed the skinny body; hugged him tightly. The Warlock did not care about his clothes were wet. He just wants to stop the body of the Shadowhunter who never stopped vibrating.

He knows what happened—what happened to Max.

"Did someone know you're here?" Magnus Alec whispered in the ear while inhaling deeply the scent of the boy's body. "How about... your sister?"

Alec shook his head. "No one knows. Even my sister or Jace did not even realize I am away from the Institute. Can you—"

Magnus Alec heard the voice sounded like choking on his own words further tighten the arms. It was only when it was getting thin body shaking with the cold he pulled himself away. Alec did not provide a comment when Magnus led the young man to get to the room, took off his wet clothes, and laid him on the bed before enveloped by thick blanket.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and let Alec's bare back met with his bare chest. The Shadowhunter still choose to remain silent.

That night, Magnus pretended not to hear the sound of sobbing from the owner of the blue eyes. He let Alec crying but not even let go of his arms on the body. When the clock on his desk after four in the morning Magnus no longer hear Alec crying. He only heard the regular breathing of the Shadowhunter who eventually managed to drive to his sleep.

For this one time... Magnus said. Only this time he will let Alec cry because henceforth it will never happen again.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you again for reading and Merry Christmas to you all~!


End file.
